Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/16
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=XVI | sekcja3=Ta i... tamta | poprzedni=Rozdział XV | następny=Rozdział XVII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XVI Ta i... tamta Tarłówna szła zamyślona w stronę tarasów. Wracała z kościółka Sainte-Dévote, zatrzymując się często i patrząc na morze, po wczorajszej burzy wygładzone, cudne. Zbliżyła się do poczty, gdy nagle stanął przed nią Horski. Zdjął kapelusz i uścisnął jej rękę. Zadrżała mu w dłoni. - Tak rano?... Dokąd? - Byłyśmy z Lincią na mszy, ona została w kościele, mamy się spotkać na tarasach. - Ja zaś wysłałem konieczne depesze i listy. Pozostał tylko list pani do miejscowego proboszcza. Czy już napisany? - Nie. Spojrzał na nią uważnie. - Szedłem właśnie do pań po ten list... No... i przedstawić się pannie Ewelinie jako narzeczony jej pupilki. Andzia milczała. - Trochę dziś blado wyglądamy. Dlaczego to? - Nie spałam w nocy. - Jakiż powód? - Było mi źle, smutno, słowem - dziwnie. Horski nic nie odpowiedział. Minęli tarasy i okrążając kasyno weszli do parku. Andzia mimo woli kierowała swe kroki w stronę narożnej altanki, otoczonej krzewami. Odnaleźli kamienne schodki w gąszczu geranium i caprifolium. Wstąpili na nie i stanęli na okrągłym placyku altanki. - Odpoczniemy. Dobrze? - Owszem. Zadziwiająca rzecz, że nikogo tu nie ma. Zwykle spotyka się bony z rozkrzyczanymi dziećmi, jakieś skromne niewiasty, spożywające naprędce kieszonkowe śniadanie, strojnisie mauvais genrefr. - zły rodzaj, tu: w złym guście, robiące tu toaletę przed lusterkiem, lub gruchające pary. My należymy do ostatniej kategorii. - Co pani jest, panno Anno? Delikatnie wziął obie jej ręce. Głos jego był miękki w tonie. Od razu ujął Andzię. Spojrzała mu w oczy, patrzył na nią łagodnie, przejmująco. - Co jest mojej ślicznej Anni? Jakieś smutki?... Trzeba je odrzucić precz. - A jeżeli są uparte i dokuczają? - To je wyrwać z korzeniem raz na zawsze. - Mam pełną duszę rozterki dziwnej, szarpie mnie niepokój... Smutno mi trochę i tak jakoś... jakoś... - No co?... Wyspowiadać się przed narzeczonym. Miękkość jego brała ją nieprzeparcie, znowu magnetyzował ją, znowu czuła jego moc nad sobą. - Nie wiem, czy damy sobie wzajemnie szczęście? - szepnęła. - Och, no, niechże pani nie będzie szablonowa. To nie jest w jej typie. Niech to pani zostawi całej plejadzie panien, które, pod zakład, mówią to samo narzeczonym nazajutrz po zaręczynach. Wczoraj była pani sobą, dziś czuję nastrój wywołany przez pannę Ewelinę. Hm!... Sądzę, że teraz mój wpływ powinien być dominujący. Przechodzi pani spod opieki Linci pod moją. Czy panią to przeraża? - Nie, lecz zdumiewa. - No, to uczucie niestraszne przynajmniej. Pragnąłbym jednak, aby ponadto było coś więcej, wyłącznie dla mnie. Moja Anni! Moja. Słyszysz? - Więc to już naprawdę? Już stanowczo? - Nie jesteśmy chyba na scenie? - Tak. Ale zastanowiłam się, że to ma nastąpić trochę za gwałtownie. Można ślub odłożyć na parę miesięcy. Od razu po śmierci Jana, to za prędko, to mnie razi. - Ja tego nie uznaję za powód do odkładania ślubu. Jaki cel?... Wszak pani Smoczyńskiego nie kochała? - W każdym razie był moim narzeczonym, kuzynem, to obowiązuje. Tak sobie przejść nad jego zgonem do porządku dziennego, nie wydaje mi się etyczne. Andzia, mówiąc to, myślała jednocześnie, że po śmierci Andrzeja przez trzy lata nie zdjęła z siebie czarnej sukni, nie wypleniła z duszy okrutnej żałoby. Jeszcze teraz, będąc po słowie z Horskim, czuje gorzki wyrzut, że jednak sprzeniewierza się pamięci Andrzeja. Zawsze Andrzeja, nie Jasia. ...Horski prawdę powiedział, skoro Jana nie kochała, nie należy mistyfikować żałoby po nim. Dla pospolitego kodeksu światowego? Dla zwyczaju jedynie?... Blaga, blaga, fałsz. Żałuję Jana jak brata? Ależ to braterstwo splotło się tak krytycznie z przeraźliwą niechęcią do małżeństwa z Janem, że zatarte są wszelkie ślady dawnych dla niego uczuć siostrzanych. Andzia nie śmiała sama przed sobą nawet odgadywać, że na dnie jej duszy tkwił drobny pyłek protestujący przeciw wszelkim żalom i tęsknotom za Jasiem. Przeciwnie, ziarenko to, kiełkujące w duszy podsuwało jej niekiedy myśl złą, egoistyczną, że śmierć Jana była dla niej wyzwoleniem, że to, co się stało, stało się dobrze. Ta sama myśl uderzyła ją teraz i zabolała. Horski patrzył na Annę, jakby czytał w jej twarzy i rozumiał, co rozważa. - Powiedziała pani, że to nieetyczne? Ja sądzę, że jeszcze bardziej nieetyczne kłamać przed światem i nawet przed sobą; urządzać żałobę, gdy jej w sercu brak, tout court - odgrywać bardzo nieciekawy melodramat. - Skąd pan przeczuł, co ja myślę? - zdziwiła się Andzia szczerze. - Sądząc ze słów pani odgadłem trafnie. Zatem kwestia skończona, załatwiła ją pani sama z sobą. Gdy ktoś ma naturę prostą i nie komediancką, tego zrazi każda odczuta sztuczność i poza, może się zawahać, lecz nie odegra komedii. - Lincia mi tego nie mówi, ale czuję, że nasz projekt prędkiego ślubu dziwi ją ze względu na żałobę po Jasiu. - Ach! Ząbki cerbera zaczynają mi bruździć wyraźnie. Wezmę mego dzieciaka od razu stąd na pociąg i do Anglii. W Hurlestone House już mi cię nikt nie odbierze. - Pan żartuje, a to jest sprawa całego naszego życia. - Spodziewam się. - Więc nie można o tym mówić jak o jakiejś wycieczce we dwoje. - Mówię zupełnie serio, do żartów niewczesnych nigdy nie miałem skłonności, wobec pani i w takiej sprawie tym bardziej. Och, no, trzeba mi wierzyć, skoro się ma być moją żoną. Chciałem panią prosić, abyśmy bezpośrednio po ślubie odwiedzili moją matkę. Spędzimy tam tydzień, dwa, ile pani moja zechce. Pisałem do matki o pani, jest zadowolona z mego postanowienia i bardzo pragnie panią poznać. Więc pojedziemy do Hurlestone House na nasz miodowy miesiąc. Co? - Pańska matka nie wie zapewne, że jestem nieszczęsną fatalistką, że fatum w sobie noszę. Może nie mam prawa łączyć swego losu z nikim już? - Z nikim prócz mnie, to naturalne. Ja się zabobonów nie lękam. Fatum pani, o ile zrozumiałem z wielu wypadków, koncentruje się w osobie pana Kościeszy. No, a z nim to już ja sobie poradzę. - Pan go nie zna. Ja się go instynktownie boję. - Panno Anno, niech mnie pani nie stara się przerazić jakimś wołyńskim dzikiem. Pardon! Proszę, aby i pani rzuciła zasłonę na to, co minęło. Kościesza zostanie za kulisami naszego życia. Jego wściekłość nic mnie nie obchodzi. Dużo o nim słyszałem od pani Lory, trochę od panny Eweliny, z czego wynoszę, że przegrał w swych niedorzecznych rachubach. Możemy się spodziewać, że Kościesza, drugi Charles le Téméraire, zapuści długą brodę i paznokcie ze smutku, że tak haniebnego dostał mata w batalii z panią. Zupełnie tak, jak tamten książę burgundzki po przegranej bitwiepod Morat w Szwajcarii. Andzia zaśmiała się. - Ma pan słuszność, spłatam okrutnego figla mojemu ojczymowi. I dobrze go pan nazwał Karolem Zuchwałym. Och, będzie zły piekielnie, ale to mój odwet, moja zemsta. Nie znałam dawniej uczucia nienawiści, lecz Kościeszy nienawidzę. Andzia w rozmowie z Horskim nabierała otuchy. Napływał do jej duszy spokój, rozterki bladły, malały. Horski przekonywał ją i coraz silniej na nią działał. Oskar rozejrzał się dokoła. - Zaraz tu wmaszerują bony i zgraja wrzeszczących malców. Miła kompania! Mam pomysł. Wyjdźmy za bramę, tu zaraz weźmiemy powóz lub samochód i pojedziemy na spacer. - A Lincia? Horski położył obie dłonie na gałce laski, wsparł na nich wygoloną brodę. Minę miał pełną rezygnacji, patrzył w przestrzeń. - No - naturalnie! Lincia! Jakżeby się też bez niej obyło? Per Bacco! Czy ona z nami i po ślubie pojedzie? - Przecież pan wie, że miałyśmy się spotkać na tarasach. - Skandal z tą Lincią! Napiszemy do niej kartkę. Mam przy sobie notes i pióro. Wyborna myśl. - Ale co znowu, panie Horski?... Nie można! Dokądże pojedziemy? Wykręcając stalówkę z pióra, spojrzał na Andzię przelotnie, spod rzęs. - Mógłbym już zostać przynajmniej panem Oskarem. Hm! - Co pan tam pisze znowu? - Zaraz pokażę i dam pani do podpisu. Po chwili wręczył jej ćwiartkę papieru. "Porywam pupilkę pani, obecnie moją narzeczoną. Jedziemy na spacer. Proszę na nas nie czekać z obiadem, zjemy go gdzieś po drodze. Błagam o przebaczenie. Horski" - Teraz niech pani podpisze - rzekł, gdy skończyła czytać. - Ja tej karty nie wyślę. - Dlaczego? Nie chce pani jechać ze mną na spacer? Do tego stopnia nie zasługuję na zaufanie? Chyba nie zaproponuje pani, aby Lincia znowu nam towarzyszyła? Na honor, to zabawne! Panno Anno, ja proszę, abyśmy pojechali i pani mi tego nie odmówi. Popatrzyli sobie w oczy długo. Andzia, mocno czerwona, podarła kartkę i zaśmiała się. - Więc dobrze, pojedziemy, ale z warunkiem, że pan napisze inaczej. - Na przykład? - Że na obiad powrócimy. - To nadzwyczajne! Gdzie pani każe oznaczyć to obiadowe rendez vous? - To już od pana zależy, byle w Monte. - O ile z panną Eweliną, to mi jest także wszystko jedno gdzie. Oznaczam restaurację Renaissance, blisko mieszkania pań. Lincia nie sfatyguje nóg. Trzeba wysłać kartę. Wyszli z altany. Horski złapał stróża parkowego, dał mu napiwek, wytłumaczył dokładnie, gdzie panna Niemojska siada najczęściej na tarasach, jak ubrana i podał jej rysopis. Za bramą wsiedli do powozu. - Route de la Corniche - zadysponował Horski. - Tak daleko? - Nic nie szkodzi, mamy czas. Gdy minęli Monaco i powóz wtoczył się na śliczną górską drogę, Oskar wziął rękę Andzi i patrząc na narzeczoną wzrokiem matowym, który jednak działał na nią jak prąd elektryczny, rzekł z mocą, chociaż zdławionym głosem: - Ufaj mi zawsze, Anni... i przestań się dręczyć. Co? Wierzysz mi? Podniosła na niego źrenice. - Wierzę nieograniczenie. - To dobrze. Ja zaś cały płonę, patrząc w twoje gwiaździste oczy. To objaw niezwykły. Pragnę cię mieć jak najprędzej. Upajasz mnie jak narkotyk. Zabarwiła się rumieńcem twarz Andzi, wolno, ociężale spuściła długie rzęsy. - Widzę i rozumiem... i powtarzam to co wczoraj. Ocknęła się już w tobie gorąca fala życia i płynie wartko, Anni... Drażniąco muskał ustami jej dłoń. Tegoż dnia wieczorem, po odejściu Horskiego, Andzia, przytulona do Eweliny, szepnęła jej do ucha: - Nie obawiaj się o mnie, Linciu. Pod opieką Oskara będzie mi dobrze. To moje przeznaczenie... W tym samym momencie Horski, wracając od narzeczonej, myślał: ...Jest całkowicie pod moim wpływem, tego chciałem i to osiągnąłem... ...Nieodzowna "Lincia", cerber w spódnicy, mniej mi ufa; patrzy na mnie miłosiernym wzrokiem, boi się, że zadławię pupilkę... Och, to się może zdarzyć. Anni - to ostryżka wzbudzająca apetyt. Byłbym w kłopocie, gdyby nie miała posagu. Och, och, to byłoby smutne, nawet tragiczne... Tak ponętna jak ona, cnotliwa i biedna... Straszna komplikacja! Ale szczęśliwie jest bogata, kwestia rozplątana. Horski uderzył laską o kamienny mur bulwaru Condamine, przy którym stał blisko portu. Uśmiech szyderczy zadrgał na jego ustach. ...O, the allmighty dollarang. - Wszechmocny dolar)! Kto by się spodziewał, że dla zdobycia jego prowadzi niekiedy droga przez ołtarz. Phi! To nadzwyczajne! Patrzył na morze, czarne w cieniu nocy, połyskujące na brzegach pasmami światełek rzucanych przez latarnie uliczne i smugi oświetlonych okien. ...Hm... Ruleta i kobiety rujnowały mnie niepomiernie, Anni za to wszystko odpłaci, wynagrodzi sowicie, pod każdym względem. Barbarzyńskie są nazwy jej majątków: Toporzys...ka... Draków, Wilczary. Hm! Bajeczne, ale to nic, aby dawały duże dochody... Czy dają? That is the questionang. - to jest pytanie! Uśmiechnął się do swych myśli i odstąpił od muru, idąc w stronę Monaco. ...Fortuna mi sprzyja, podaje mi rękę zbawczą, już niedaleko krawędzi. Per Bacco! Anni osobiście także dużo warta, diabelnie wdzięczna, sama kobiecość... ...Coś jak w bajce; królewna zaklęta, której skarbu strzeże dziwotwór Kościesza. Musi być miły numer! Och, spróbujemy się z sobą. ...Drugi smok. ...Jednego już zwalczyłem samą sugestią. ...Słabe smoczątko było i zdaje się, że zawadzało nie tylko mnie, lecz i staremu smokowi! ...Tego pomijam! Horski machnął laską w powietrzu, jakby coś przekreślał. Naprzeciw niego pędził samochód świecąc latarniami. Gdy się z nim zrównał, palacz gwałtownie zatrzymał maszynę. - Panie Horski, czy to pan, czy pana duch? - A... pani Lora! - Więc to pan istotnie? Proszę siadać ze mną. Pojedziemy. Oskar zajął miejsce obok strojnej kobiety, rozkosznie rozpartej na siedzeniu. Auto ruszyło pędem. - Wracam z Nizzy. Prawda, jaka noc cudowna? Co pan tu robił o tej porze? Chyba pan nie marzył? - Owszem, marzyłem. - O rulecie? - Przeciwnie, o kobiecie. - Nie, to niesłychane! Więc o Andzi? Widziano was dziś w powozie na route de la Corniche. Byliście podobno bardzo sobą zajęci. Tak pan Andzię otacza, że mogę być zazdrosną. - Pani?... A to zabawne! - Cóż pan chce! Byłeś pan jedynym mężczyzną, który szalenie i naprawdę na mnie działał. Wycofałeś się en pleine chancefr. - z pełną szansą... z honorem! - Czyli mam rozumieć, że... przedwcześnie? - O tak, to było nawet brutalne! Gdyby to się stało teraz, myślałabym, że Andzia pana odciągnęła. Ale to było dużo wcześniej. Nie zrozumiałam tej ucieczki. - Za silne określenie, pani Loro. Ja się tylko usunąłem, jak ten z graczy, otaczających ruletę. - Bezczelny! Czy to ma znaczyć, że... możesz powrócić? - Hm! Gdybym chciał... - zaśmiał się cynicznie. - Ale mi już to nie grozi. Z kompanii tej wycofałem się niezupełnie en pleine chance, jak pani mówi. Nie byłem sam; spostrzegłszy to - czmychnąłem. W żadnych wypadkach, a szczególnie w takich, tłumu nie znoszę. Lora zacisnęła usta. - Ja znam jeszcze inny powód pańskiej dezercji - syknęła. - Powód rzeczywisty. Oto wiesz pan o tym, że droga do mnie wiedzie tylko przez złoty pomost, nie po ruinach. Wyczerpawszy się finansowo odszedłeś w porę. Bardzo sprytnie! Nie przedstawiasz pan już dla mnie żadnego interesu. - Spodziewam się! Ani też pani dla mnie w równej mierze. Choćbym nawet nie był jeszcze finansowo spłukany, rywalizować z hrabią Humbertem nie przychodziło mi nawet do głowy. Nie jestem o niego zazdrosny. - Czy pan chcesz wywołać nowe z mej strony wynurzenia? - Och, no! Ani trochę. Wynurzenia pani, dawniejsze, zbyt były dla mnie kosztowne. Materialnie, śmiem dodać. - Arogant! - Nie powiedziałbym tego, gdyby pani sama nie zaczepiła o ten szczegół. Lora gryzła wargi w niesłychanej pasji. Horski milczał. Mijając bulwar Condamine podniósł wzrok na pierwsze piętro hotelu, w którym mieszkała Tarłówna. W oknach zajmowanych przez nią pokojów świeciło się jeszcze. Nordicowa dostrzegła kierunek jego wzroku. Parsknęła śmiechem. - Ha, ha, ha! Wypatrujesz pan jej cienia za firanką? Jak na Oskara Horskiego, to wcale nieźle. Po riwierowych smakołykach czujesz pan wyraźny apetyt na świeżutką jagodę z wołyńskich borów. Spotka pana gruby zawód. - Na przykład jaki? - Panie Horski, mówmy otwarcie. Podoba się panu Tarłówna. Prawda? - Nawet bardzo. Ma w sobie coś, je ne sais quoifr. - nie wiem co, co porywa. Panna Anna może zaspokoić najwybredniejszy gust. - Potrafiła rozdrażnić i pański zepsuty smak. Widzę to i współczuję. Czeka cię porażka na całej linii. Andzia w ogóle jest dzika, nie nadaje się do naszego środowiska. Pan umiałeś ją obłaskawić. Lubi towarzystwo pańskie, ale tu jest alfa i omega waszego stosunku. Opanowałeś pan jej umysł, lecz nie zawładniesz całością.Kochanką twoją Andzia nie zostanie. Daremna fatyga. - Względem panny Anny nigdy nie miałem podobnych zamiarów - odrzekł Horski zimnym tonem. - Nie ośmieliłbym się ich mieć. - Ha, ha, ha! Pan?... Ty byś nie śmiał wziąć w swe pazury tygrysie upatrzonej ofiary? Samochód stanął przed kasynem. - Jazda! - krzyknęła Lora. - Dokąd? - spytał kierowca. - Wszystko jedno. Wytrawny szofer nie zdziwiłby się nawet, gdyby mu kazano zawrócić z powrotem do Nicei. Skierował swój samochód w stronę alei palmowej, wiodącej prostopadle od kasyna, lecz Horski go zatrzymał. Między Oskarem i Lorą nastąpiła krótka wymiana zdań. - Wysiadamy chyba. Co? - Boisz się pan dłuższego obcowania ze mną sam na sam? - Nie odczuwam co do tego najmniejszej tremy, ale chcę być teraz w kasynie. - Strzeż się pan! Mogę rozkazać kierowcy, aby nas wiózł do mojej willi. - Och, no, w takim razie niech lepiej zawróci do Buckingham Palace. Dużo bliżej. Nordicowa pokryła się purpurą. Gwałtownie szarpnęła drzwiczki i wyskoczyła na trotuar. W pierwszym przedsionku spojrzała Horskiemu prosto w twarz. - Jesteś obrzydliwy cynik! Pomimo to chcę dokończyć naszą rozmowę. Proszę być w kawiarni obok sali rulety. - Owszem. Gdy po pewnym czasie Horski wszedł do kawiarni, wąskiej, jaskrawo oświetlonej, ujrzał Lorę przy bocznym stoliku pijącą szampana w towarzystwie Murzyna, znanego tu bogacza. Oskar usiadł trochę dalej i kazał sobie coś podać. Był za plecami Lory, przed sobą widział czarną twarz i wielkie gały błyszczących białek Murzyna, wpatrzonego w Lorę z nieopisanym zachwytem. Nordicowa kokietowała zapamiętale, Murzyn wpadał w ekstazę. Trwało to dosyć długo. Horski czekał. Słyszał niektóre zwroty rozmowy prowadzonej w języku francuskim i myślał: ...Żeby te dwie kobiety spokrewnione z sobą, pochodzące z jednej sfery i razem wychowane, mogły się tak zasadniczo między sobą różnić, to coś szczególnego. Flirtująca para wysączyła butelkę szampana, Murzyn zapłacił i wyszli. W pięć minut potem Lora powróciła. Usiadła zamaszyście przy stoliku Horskiego. Była rozpromieniona, wesoła. - Widziałeś pan Murzyna? Szalenie we mnie zakochany. Istny diabeł. - Winszuję zdobycia Afryki, zrobiła pani czarną konkietę. Tryumf nad tym smoluchem zupełny. Brawo! - Smoluchem?! Cóż znowu! Najpyszniejszy Negr jaki może być. Czarny jak smoła. - Zauważyłem tylko, że na rękach spełzła mu barwa i skutkiem tego wyglądają jakby dawno nie myte. Jaśniejsze pomiędzy palcami i na dłoniach. Diablo nieestetyczne! - Ale oczy jakie, a usta; wywinięte krwiste wargi, a zęby? Przy tym jest drażniący tą swoją słoneczną naiwnością puszcz dziewiczych i zapałem. - Górą Afryka! Grozi pani czarne niebezpieczeństwo - zawołał Horski. - Niech mu tylko pani każe umalować sobie ręce, bo z takimi, jakie ma, nie jest ponętny nawet z dodatkiem kopalni złota, którą podobno posiada. - Mieliśmy dokończyć rozmowę - przerwała Lora. - Mówiliśmy o Andzi. Otóż... - Mówmy lepiej o tym murzyńskim kacyku. Zainteresował mnie. - Mnie zaś interesuje stosunek pana do Andzi. Za tydzień święta wielkanocne, bezpośrednio po nich Tarłówna z Eweliną wyjeżdżają do kraju. Moje namowy, aby zostały i towarzyszyły mi w lecie do Ostendy, spełzły na niczym. Powinien mi pan pomagać w tych projektach, o ile panu idzie o Andzię. Miałby pan więcej czasu do pielęgnowania swych nadziei. Spełnienia ich nie przepowiadam. Andzia się rwie do kraju, a gdy raz odjedzie... Ach, dostanę spazmów ze śmiechu. - Hm! To jeszcze kwestia, kto się z nas będzie śmiał. - Na pewno ja! Tak jak śmiałam się z mego męża po jego przegranej kampanii z Andzią. - Ciekawy jestem, jaką pani będzie miała minę wówczas, gdy po świętach wyjedziemy stąd razem z panną Anną. - Cóż to, nowa wycieczka do Wenecji? Może teraz do Rzymu na odmianę? - Nieco dalej. - Doprawdy?... - rzekła Lora przeciągle, patrząc na chłodne i obojętne rysy Horskiego. - Dokąd to wybieracie się teraz? - Do Anglii. - Aż tak! Po słońcu Riwiery londyńska mgła. Zapewne dla pozyskania nowych emocji, którymi chcesz odurzyć Andzię. Ale to nie rozstrzyga kwestii. Zmęczycie tylko tę nieszczęsną Ewelinę. Et voilà toutfr. - i oto wszystko! - Zostawimy ją pod opieką pani, to sobie odpocznie. W Hurlestone House, dokąd jedziemy, nieodzowna Lincia byłaby zbyteczna. Och, zupełnie zbyteczna. Nordicowa szeroko otwarte źrenice wlepiła w Horskiego. - W Hurlestone House?... Co to jest? - Miejsce zamieszkania mojej matki. Nic nadzwyczajnego. - Pańskiej matki? Bredzi pan jak w malignie. Tarłówna do pańskiej matki, w dodatku bez Eweliny? - Och no, przede wszystkim nie Tarłówna, lecz Oskarowa Horska. Co zaś do opieki, to moja chyba lepsza niż Eweliny. Jak pani sądzi? Lora zmieniła się w posąg zdumienia. - Co? Pan się żeni z Andzią?... Pan?... - Zgadła pani. Ja. Nikt inny. - Kiedyż to nastąpiło? - Jeszcze nie nastąpiło, dopiero nastąpi po świętach. - Więc dziś w powozie, na route de la Corniche... Dziwiłam się trochę nagłej odwadze Andzi. Sama z panem... - Jesteśmy narzeczonymi od wczoraj. - Ach! Nie byłam u niej dwa dni. Pan się żeni z Andzią? Pan i małżeństwo? To zakrawa na źle zaimprowizowaną bajkę! - Dlaczego? Wobec panny Anny nawet taka anomalia staje się zrozumiałą prawdą. Lora uderzyła się palcami w czoło. - Ma pan słuszność! Zaraziłam się naiwnością od mego Murzyna. Chcąc posiąść Andzię trzeba być jej mężem. Istotnie Handzia podziałała na pana silnie, skoro chwytasz się ostatniego sposobu, aby ją zdobyć. - Och, wyrażenie bardzo mylne. Trzeba mówić - jedynego sposobu, innych nie próbowałem. Inteligencja oraz intuicja człowieka uczy go łatwo i pewnie, które kobiety jak brać należy: lekko czy poważnie. - Cóż za filozofia! Pan wygłosiłeś jedną teorię, ja ci powiem drugą - konkluzyjną. Nasunęła mi się sama przed chwilą. Oto: można zaniechać pięknej kobiety, gdy jest trudna do zdobycia i nie posiada cennej oprawy. Lecz nie pominiesz jej, mądry człowieku, gdy ją ujrzysz w złotych ramach, podczas gdy twoje własne pękły już i szukasz nowych. Wszechstronny spryt pański imponuje mi! Horski wstał i złożył jej ukłon głęboki z żartobliwym wyrazem twarzy. - Zdumiewa mnie spostrzegawczość pani. Charmèfr. - oczarowany! Nordicowa zaśmiała się, podając mu rękę. - Zamieniamy z sobą ukłony jak królowie w Wersalu. - Ludwik XV z madame Du Barry... - Okrutniku. Jeśli narzeczeństwo tak jadowicie pana usposabia, boję się jego ślubu. - Och, proszę być spokojna. Do widzenia! Horski, idąc w stronę hotelu Buckingham Palace, mruczał, jakby nucąc słyszany kiedyś od kogoś w Polsce, wierszyk czy śpiew: "Z pałaców sterczących dumnie zejdź luba do mojej chatki. Lecz zabierz z sobą manatki, bo goliznę znajdziesz u mnie..." ----